


【遊戲王YU-GI-OH】武藤遊戲2020生日賀文

by Graybi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 待補完
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, W遊戲, 闇表遊
Kudos: 2





	【遊戲王YU-GI-OH】武藤遊戲2020生日賀文

**Author's Note:**

> 待補完

遊戲從抽屜深處找出被閑置多時的電子寵物機。他按了按上面的按鈕，液晶屏幕還是那個樣子。機器沒電了。從爺爺處拿來電池，用螺絲起子轉出螺絲把電池放進去，還沒等他關上蓋子，機器便傳來啟動聲。  
「還沒壞。」  
遊戲懷念地舒了口氣。


End file.
